1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vests having a plurality of pockets for emergency preparedness or survival purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of survival or emergency preparedness vests have been developed in the past, each of which has been developed or designed for a specific purpose. For example, there have been survival vests designed for and worn by fliers. Such vests include pockets for food packets, first aid kits, and different elements useful in an emergency situation by a downed flier.
There have been other vests designed for hunters and fishermen. For hunters, the vests have typically included pockets for survival elements, including food, first aid, fire making, etc. For fishermen, vests have typically included pockets for accessories for fishing purposes as well as food items. The vests for fishermen have been more of a utilitarian nature, dealing with fishing, than for emergency preparedness or survival.
Recent events, such as earthquakes, fires, etc., have demonstrated the practicability and the advisability of being prepared for various types of emergencies. It has been suggested that a seventy-two hour time period, or three days, is sufficient for the re-establishment of normal facilities after a disaster of one kind or another. That is, people should ideally be able to maintain themselves for a period of three days in the event of an emergency situation. The idea of maintaining oneself includes providing food, clothing, water, and a shelter of some type.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a vest which may be tailored to the size of an individual and to allow the individual to essentially provide in a single garment food, clothing, and shelter for a limited time. The provision for large quantities of water is, of course, not practical in a vest type garment. However, a vest type garment, such as the apparatus of the present invention, allows a person to conveniently carry a quantity of water in addition to food, clothing, and a type of shelter, for emergency sustenance. Except for water, the apparatus of the present invention may provide food, clothing, and other elements for a period of several days, such as the above referred to three day (72 hour) time period.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,248 (Salsby) discloses a hunting vest which includes a mesh foundation. The apparatus also includes a sack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,549 (Atkinson) discloses a vest with removable pocket elements. The vest apparatus includes a pocket on the back of the apparatus and stiffening elements for the front of the vest apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 (Swanson) discloses a pack vest which includes a plurality of pockets or compartments on both the front and back of the vest. A water repellent seat protector extends downwardly from the back of the vest as protection while the wearer sits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 (Hanson) discloses a combination vest and backpack apparatus. The apparatus consists essentially of three primary elements which may be appropriately secured together. The three elements, when laid out, comprise a generally "Y" configuration, with portions of the upper arms being securable to the sides of the stem of the "Y" portion. The stem of the "Y" comprises the back portion of the apparatus. When the arm portions are secured to the back or stem portion, the vest is ready to be worn, and the front of the arm portions then zip together to comprise the front of the vest.
The apparatus of the present invention includes both exterior and interior pockets for carrying different types of elements and goods, and the structure is accordingly substantially different from the structure of the above discussed patents.